Lazos de Sangre
by Sthefynice
Summary: Para Nigel, ella siempre será su prima favorita. Su muy hermosa prima favorita que más adelante se encargaría de cuidar. Jamás pensó que fuera recíproco.


**Lazos de Sangre**

 **Sinopsis:** Para Nigel, ella siempre será su prima favorita. Su muy hermosa prima favorita que más adelante se encargaría de cuidar. Jamás pensó que fuera recíproco.

 **DISCLAIMER:** KND, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Nada me pertenece aquí. Y tristemente, no gano nada de dinero escribiendo esto.

 _Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Septiembre, "La Maldición del de abajo",_ _del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"_.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es mi primer **PWP** oficial, así que por primera vez en mis historias, no esperen mucho argumento por aquí (?)

No quise pensar demasiado al momento de escribirlo, sólo me dejé llevar mientras lo escribía, ya que lo necesito para ver si logro salir del bloqueo temporal. Y esta viñeta no está beteada, de paso. De resto, todo bien :)

 **Kaoru Black** , quise escribir más de ellos, pero llegué cansadísima del trabajo, así que esto de momento es lo que hay. Ofrezco disculpas por adelantado, pero de igual manera, espero que te guste~

* * *

Lauren le sonríe a su reflejo con cierta complicidad luego de haberse contemplado por enésima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo en el cuarto de su tía Uno. Su sonrisa tierna pasa de inmediato a ser una socarrona mientras se retoca un poco el rímel en sus pestañas.

A sus 14 años, era una de las chicas más hermosas del pueblo en donde vivía.

Muy, muy hermosa.

Los niños tontos, los fáciles, caían ante ella. Aunque bueno, no podía culparlos. A fin de cuentas, es casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Se repetía a sí misma que no era vanidosa, a diario. ¿Vanidad? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella?

Resopló inconsciente, simplemente se quería mucho, es todo.

No es ningún pecado quererse a sí mismo, ¿verdad?

Todo estaba bien, se decía con frecuencia.

Lauren no escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas subiendo al segundo piso. Por lo que se sobresaltó un poco al ver el reflejo de Nigel, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Lauren se volteó con rapidez, emocionadísima de verlo. — ¡Pensé que no alcanzaría a verte!

Nigel Uno por poco no se salva de morir asfixiado bajo ese cálido y fuerte abrazo de la que fue alguna vez la líder del Sector J, Número 10. Vestido con jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con bordes rojos, el antiguo líder del ahora legendario Sector V se acomodó sus lentes oscuros antes de responder. —Ha sido un largo viaje, pero al fin llegué. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Llegaste a la ciudad no hace nada y ya te vas, ¿qué onda con esas visitas rápidas?

La pelirroja suspiró, alejándose. —Sabes que no me gusta estar aquí. El lugar… no sé, Nigel, sigo teniendo malos recuerdos desde la última vez.

Uno frunció el ceño, dándole silenciosamente la razón. Lauren tenía un talento especial para hacer que las chicas sintieran envidia de ella, ganándose el desprecio y sus malos tratos sin necesidad. Recordó vagamente como Lizzie sentía unos celos insufribles hacia ella y era gracioso comparar lo bien que ahora ambas se llevan.

Eso se podía atribuir a la madurez adquirida en la etapa en la que se encuentran ahora, ¿verdad? ¿El cambiar rápidamente la percepción de algo o de alguien? Nigel Uno aún seguía descubriendo ese camino. Un camino que se veía bastante extenso, confuso y sinuoso. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no era el único que lo estaba transitando y en ningún momento se encontraba solo, sino que todos los que había conocido alguna vez le acompañaban.

El tiempo no era eterno para nadie, y ninguno se salvaba.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, enfrascados en su propio mundo en donde ningún evento catastrófico o cambio abrupto de situación los interrumpiera. Su familia en general ha tenido diversas pugnas desde hace meses, la familia se estaba dividiendo por diferencia de opiniones (algunas tontas y sin sentido, en realidad). Lauren y Nigel habían estado apoyándose por medio de cartas, e-mails y video llamadas por Skype. Ambos se conocieron a la tierna edad de 5 años, en una parrillada entre familia. Al principio, no se llevaron del todo bien, Lauren era muy nena y delicada, para el gusto de Nigel, y ella pensaba que él era un niño muy feo y gruñón.

No podían estar ambos en la misma habitación, pero cuando unos niños mimados que vivían en la otra cuadra comenzaron a jalar el cabello de Lauren mientras trataban de jugar en el parque, Nigel sólo puede recordar que se enfureció mucho al respecto, y los empujó con fuerza; cayendo en la caja de arena, los cinco niños comenzaron a llorar. Y una enemistad declarada dio comienzo en ese lugar.

Era bastante extraño y alucinante que con el pasar de los años, las mentes de los adultos regresaran a su razonamiento infantil una vez llegadas a la última etapa de la vida, la vejez.

Dicha realidad, ponía en duda todo lo que alguna vez Nigel Uno aprendió desde que ingresó a los Chicos del Barrio.

Su tren de pensamientos se interrumpió al sentir como uno de sus bolsillos vibraba.

Lauren sonrió, picarona. —Apuesto 10$ a que es Kuki.

Nigel comenzó a balbucear, sonrojado. —Esto no... ella... verás...

La chica comenzó a carcajearse con maldad. — ¡Lo sabía, primito! ¡Ya no hay necesidad de que me digas las cosas, lo sé todo!

—Oye, bájale a tus humos.

—Sólo si lo haces tú.

Ambos se enfrentaron con una batalla de miradas largas. Al mismo tiempo, ambos chicos suavizaron sus rasgos, acercándose.

—Espero verte pronto, Nigel. Ya debo irme a casa. —Susurró apenada.

Él sacudió la cabeza, apretándole el hombro. —Ésta es tu casa. Siempre lo ha sido.

Pudo vislumbrar como los ojos de ella se humedecían. Lauren sacudió su cabeza, para despejar parte de su preocupación. —Quiero que la trates bien, cuando salgas con ella. No acepto ningún error en tu misión, agente. —Le ordenó mientras colocaba las manos en su cadera, en modo juguetón. Amaba actuar de esa manera, de esa manera tan genial y sincera de la que siempre había mostrado desde pequeña.

Como integrante de la familia Uno, le gustaba liderar y que los demás siguieran órdenes sin rechistar. Y por lo mismo, sabía lo mucho que su primo detestaba que le dieran las órdenes a _él_.

—No te prometo mucho. Al fin y al cabo, dejaste plantado a mi amigo Memo el otro día, Lau. ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?

Ella resopló, fastidiada. —Pensé que él estaba jugando cuando me pidió una cita.

—Él nunca juega con eso.

Lauren pensó detenidamente. —El próximo sábado podría ser. Habla con Kuki para que vaya también.

— ¿ _Disculpa_? —Nigel parecía completamente escandalizado.

—Saldremos los 4. —Resolvió ella. —Será divertido.

—Tengo mis razones para discrepar al respecto.

Lauren fingió no escucharle y tararear una melodía mientras preparaba unos buenos platos de cereales para ambos.

Nigel mantuvo su ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Al parecer, su prima testaruda nunca cambiaría.

* * *

 **N/A:** Según la Wikia, el nombre "no-oficial" de Número 10, es Lauren. Como me hubiese gustado que le inventaran un apellido o que tuviera uno oficial, para variar.

No sé ustedes, pero todavía quisiera leer más sobre ellos.

Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer.


End file.
